


The Night Shift

by DanaEliza



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Car Sex, M/M, SasuNaru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaEliza/pseuds/DanaEliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto works the night shift at the local pizza place, which is usually not very interesting. Until a handsome stranger keeps popping in during his shifts. After weeks of talking, one night finally takes a different turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

> A oneshot for SasuNaru, because I felt like writing it :) Hope you'll enjoy!

The city that never sleeps. At least it's what Naruto considered it, because stores were open 24/7 and this really was just a normal city with no special attractions. The only thing it had was being ready for customers at every hour of the day. It didn't matter what they needed, a store would be open so you could come get it. Naruto worked in one of those stores. A pizza place in particular, and he indeed had the night shift. He would start at ten p.m. and then get off around four in the morning. If you wanted pizza at midnight, he would be your server.

Working those late hours was not very interesting. No matter if you were open 24/7, during the night there would hardly be any customers. It's why there were currently only three employees inside the building in the first place. Naruto worked the counter, Kiba worked the pizza station, and Tenten took the orders coming from the drive through. There it was still quite busy, because people were too lazy to get out of their cars, which Naruto understood. Who would want to go into this heavy lighted place at this time of day?

One person did.

Every night shift Naruto worked, which was four times a week, the same guy showed up around eleven p.m. and stuck around until even after Naruto had clocked out. He would sit in the same booth by the window, bring out his laptop and all other kinds of folders, and work.

At first Naruto had just kind of watched him sit there, studying his features in a very none creepy way. It was just hard to not look at the guy, since he was absolutely gorgeous. Who would not look at him, honestly? But eventually his curiosity won. Naruto had to find out why the guy would come here so late and stay for so long. This was hardly the place to do that, even if they offered free Wi-Fi.

So after about two weeks Naruto joined him at his booth, because there were no other customers around anyway, and just started talking to him, asking questions. The guy was reluctant at first, but after a while he loosened up and even welcomed the distraction. Naruto learned his name. Sasuke. And then learned why Sasuke would be here during the late hours. Because it was more quiet then and no one would disturb him. Why Sasuke chose this place in particular, was something Naruto had not shared with his boss. Apparently they were the least visited place all over town and this was why Sasuke preferred it. Naruto really was not feeling up to doing more marketing crap, so he kept that to himself.

After that Naruto would greet Sasuke whenever the guy came in, and actually receive a wave back from the other. And if there was time and Sasuke would allow it, Naruto would join him for fifteen minutes and just chat. It was nice to not talk about pizzas for once, or hear Kiba complain about how melted cheese got everywhere, or how his hair always smelt like tomatoes. We get it, Kiba. Making pizzas sucks.

Talking to Sasuke was far more interesting. Hearing his achievements in life and hear about the dreams he still had. Running the company once his dad steps down, and get that one big cooperation to be a client of theirs. It was all so much bigger than Naruto's dreams, or perhaps Sasuke just worked for it a little harder. Naruto needed to work here just to get through college, because no one else could provide for him. He was nowhere near as close as Sasuke was to getting where he wanted to be.

The one thing Naruto did notice was that Sasuke never spoke of a significant other. He mentioned his family and colleagues, and even sometimes friends. But never a work about a girlfriend or a boyfriend. And that peeked Naruto's interest. Because it meant he may have a shot. The longer Naruto talked to Sasuke, the more he became infatuated with the guy. Hearing his stories, and see that twinkle in his eyes whenever something pleased him. The small gestures were things Naruto loved, because it meant they were only for Naruto to see, so he felt a little special.

So of course Naruto had started flirting with Sasuke, but so far nothing had changed, and Naruto was about to give up on it all, until this night.

Everything had started out as usual. Naruto had come in at ten p.m. exact, which was considered late, but the boss wasn't here anyway, and had started his shift. The first hours were always a little busy, but tonight it seemed customers would be coming in all night. Some drunk fellows that wanted way too much pizza. A couple that went out for a midnight snack. A crying girl and her friend who came for some comfort food. They had it all, and Naruto saw his chance of talking to Sasuke slipping away.

Casting a few glances the handsome businessman's way, Naruto felt sadder and sadder as time passed by. Sasuke seemed to be absorbed in his work anyway, never meeting Naruto's eyes. It was just not going to happen.

And then Naruto shift ended. Now he could've stayed behind and chat with Sasuke after his shift, but as Naruto came busting out the back, ready to do just that, he saw Sasuke packing up his stuff as well.

Deflated Naruto walked towards him, his eyes watching Sasuke putting his laptop back in its case. "You're leaving early," Naruto muttered, trying his best not to sound disappointed, but he couldn't prevent the shine in his eyes from seeping through.

"Yeah, I have a meeting early in the morning, so I really shouldn't stay too long. I need to catch some sleep," Sasuke retorted matter-of-factly, turning towards Naruto then. "Can't be falling asleep on the job." A small joke to lift the mood, and somewhere Naruto hoped that this was Sasuke's way of saying he was disappointed as well. Their conversations had been pleasant so far.

Naruto watched Sasuke struggle with the last bag of folders, unable to carry it with him together with the rest of his stuff. "Need some help with that," Naruto offered automatically, already reaching for the bag as he went. Sasuke just gave him a nod of approval and then walked towards the exit.

With a last wave at his co-workers, Naruto went out the door as well, following after Sasuke. Lights flashed of a sleek looking black Mercedes parked to the side, close enough so the walk wouldn't be too long, but far enough so others wouldn't spot it as easily. The trunk was opened with another press on a button and Sasuke slid in his stuff, giving Naruto the space to put in the last bag.

"Thanks for the help," Sasuke muttered as he closed the trunk again, playing with his keys as he paused for a moment. A moment too long really. At least if Naruto read the situation right. "Are you parked here somewhere as well?"

Shooting his thumb over his shoulder, Naruto pointed at the back of the parking lot. The place where staff needed to park, so they wouldn't be in the way of customers. Didn't need complaints about that. "Yeah, it's in the back. Got a short ride ahead of me and then I'll catch some sleep." Currently Naruto was glad that his car was parked so far and out of sight, because next to Sasuke's car, it really looked like crap. It was a second hand old beat up car that barely made its miles. Naruto just couldn't afford anything better.

"Right, me too." Another jingle of the keys and then Sasuke stepped backwards, aiming to move to his car and drive off. "I'll see you around and good night."

This strange tension hung in the air, waiting to burst into something. Naruto felt like he needed to make a move, but was not sure what or how. The air was thick and his heart was beating fast against his chest. The words wouldn't form inside his head, but he couldn't just let Sasuke go like that. Not when something needed to happen quite obviously. In the end he could only yell out a "wait!"

Slowly Sasuke turned around, eyebrow raised a bit confused, because being yelled at is a little odd. Especially when nothing else came after it. But it was all just a front, because Sasuke was aware of what was going on. Felt the tension in the air, clinging to his clothes so heavily. It was hard to breathe and his heart was racing as he met those blue eyes that had been staring at him from across the table so frequently. It was something he hadn't wanted and hadn't expected, but for some reason he had fallen for the pizza maker and his sparkling personality.

"Sorry?"

How was Naruto supposed to save himself now? Those dark eyes were staring at him intently, asking for some kind of normal answer, but Naruto still didn't have any. What could he say? Should say? That he liked Sasuke and then scare the guy off. Would be a great marketing stunt to get more customers for Starbucks. Just tell them you love them and off they go. No, that was not a good idea. Asking for his phone number would seem a little out of the blue now, even if Naruto desperately wanted it. Wanted to text Sasuke during the day, and ask how he was doing. Do all that goofy stuff that really was a little pathetic. They were just all not options. What was the way to woo Sasuke? Naruto didn't have a clue.

"Your car is parked in the back, right?" Sasuke suddenly asked, his eyes suddenly a shade darker than before. He glanced over Naruto's shoulder to the parking lot in the back and then scanned the surroundings, as if looking for something. Naruto merely nodded a yes and that alone sent Sasuke flying, marching towards the back of the parking lot, expecting Naruto to follow.

"What exactly are we doing?" Naruto shot towards Sasuke, but the other only shot a look over his shoulder as he trudged on, hands stuffed in his jeans' pockets.

Naruto's car was built in by two other cars, hidden away from any onlookers. As Naruto noticed that, he suddenly started to realise what exactly Sasuke was planning and why they were aiming for his car, while Sasuke's was far more comfortable. "Which one?" Sasuke asked as they reached the cars. Naruto moved towards his small red beat up car, rust covering the sides as the paint chipped away. He stuck his key in the lock and opened the passenger's side door. His heart was currently beating inside his throat, pupils dilated as he looked over at Sasuke. This was something he hadn't done before and he really had no idea how to do this.

Pushing passed Naruto, Sasuke leaned down and flipped the front seat forward, creating space to crawl in the back. After a last long look shot towards Naruto, Sasuke crawled in and took place on the small couch filled with holes and old cigarette burns made by the previous owner. Dark eyes stared at him from his seat, features sheltered away in the shadows of the night. "Take of your pants before you get in. Makes things easier," Sasuke muttered, instantly sending a shiver down Naruto's spine. The tone he had spoken in and then the way Sasuke seemed so experienced. It was thrilling and exciting, and Naruto did exactly what Sasuke told him to do.

As he kept his gaze focused on the exit of the pizza place, Naruto shimmied himself out of his jeans and threw them into the car, it landing right beside Sasuke. There was a slight hesitation with the boxers, but he knew it would be a bitch to get them off once he was in there, and he really didn't want any delay now. So it soon joined his jeans right on the small couch.

Slipping into the car, Naruto sat down in Sasuke's lap. His head was pressed against the roof of his car, and the space was far too small to really move comfortably, but somehow that made this all the more arousing. With a quick slam of the door Naruto closed them off from the outside world. The temperature rose instantly as their breaths mingled together, their close proximity fuelling them on already. A flicker down of the eyes made Naruto see that Sasuke had already undone his jeans as well, his erection throbbing against the bottom of his shirt. Never had Naruto been as turned on as right now.

"Condom?" Sasuke asked, his lips brushing against Naruto's ever so softly, teasing the hell out of him.

Reaching for his jeans, Naruto pulled out his wallet and grabbed the condom that was stuffed in there. He always carried it with him, even if he never got to use it, until now. He ripped the packaging apart and then fumbled with the rubber circle, his finger sliding over the edge to figure out what side was up and what side was down. His mind was far too occupied with the fact they hadn't kissed yet. That they had gone straight for the next step, and he could see in Sasuke's eyes that it was the thing they were both waiting on.

As Naruto slipped his hand around Sasuke's erection, his other hand rolling down the condom with a practised ease, he leaned forward and softly kissed Sasuke for the first time. They both sucked in a deep breath in the process, Sasuke making small noises as Naruto's hand moved up and down his length as if to straighten out the condom further.

The kiss continued as Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's hips, pushing him forward to get closer to Sasuke even more. Lifting him up slightly, Naruto had to bend down his head to actually fit inside his car, but once he felt the tip of Sasuke's cock press against his puckered hole, he didn't care at all. Normally he wouldn't do this without preparation, needing the extra bit of lube and the pleasing fingers to get him good and ready. But now he simply didn't have the patience. He just wanted to get on with it and feel Sasuke inside of him already. Feel his dick throb and twitch as it slipped in and out of him.

Slowly Sasuke inched himself in and Naruto had to break the kiss just to breathe properly. It was tight and Naruto tensed up a little bit, but hearing that soft groan tumbling off Sasuke's lips just made it all better.

Soon Naruto was sitting down in Sasuke's lap again, thighs touching thighs, cock buried deep inside of Naruto. It twitched and throbbed just the way Naruto imagined, maybe even better. Sasuke's breathing was laboured and the shine in his eyes showed just how turned on he was right now. With a careful lift, Naruto moved his hips out of Sasuke's lap again, letting his length slide out a little before he pushed back down. The friction made Naruto's walls tingle, a pleasant vibe sliding up Naruto's spine as he made the same move again, this time with a bit more certainty.

The windows fogged up as the two males found a nice pace, Naruto bouncing up and down in Sasuke's lap. The car was rocking back and forth slightly and Naruto was happy he hadn't forgotten to put the hand break on this time. It was quite obvious what was happening inside the car for the outside world, but they just didn't care. Locked away in this small private space, the two guys relished this moment. Weeks had they both waited on this, and now it was finally here. The flirtations, the long talks, the feelings that had formed along the way, it had all led up to this.

Moans filled the car as Sasuke's cock kept grazing all the right places. Fingers were digging deep into the skin on Naruto's waist, creating bruises in the process. Waves of pleasure were vibrating all throughout Naruto's body, pushing him to his limits right where he sat. His own erection bounced up and down together with the steady pace they both kept, leaking precum all over the front of Sasuke's shirt.

The red blush that now covered Sasuke's cheeks, together with the parted swollen lips, and the half lidded eyes, made him even more attractive to Naruto. And knowing this was caused by him and what they were doing together, made it better. He kissed Sasuke again, and again. A short kiss, a long kiss, a passionate kiss, and a sweet kiss. All passed by as Naruto rode him. Rode him towards heights Naruto had never seen before.

And as the end came nearer and nearer, the distance closing in, Naruto threw his head back to moan out freely. He let Sasuke's cock brush up against his prostate with every thrust, stars igniting right in front of his eyes. This was it. The moment he had dreamed of, the moment he finally experienced. With one last deep thrust Naruto came down hard, his seed splattering all over Sasuke's shirt. And at the same time, he was filled with Sasuke's cum, a final loud broken groan mixing together with Naruto's moan as Sasuke orgasmed as well.

It was the perfect ending to a not so romantic moment. They could've gone on a date first, get to know each other and spend some time together before they had sex. But hadn't they really been dating all along during those late hours, talking about everything.

A gleeful smile formed on Naruto's lips as the rush of his orgasm slipped away. He kissed Sasuke again and again once more, unable to really process what had just happened.

"Can I have your number now?" Naruto asked, not really caring if this is the right moment anymore. He just wanted that number and do all those embarrassing things.

"Number?" Sasuke shot back, a small smile forming on his lips as well as his voice gained a teasing tone. "You're going to come home with me right now. So get dressed and let's get to my car. You're spending the night." As Naruto slipped off Sasuke's lap with a chuckle and got ready to put his pants back on, he barely caught Sasuke's last line. "Finally I don't have to come here every night anymore. Now you can just come visit me instead. I hate the smell of grease."

Apparently Sasuke had started coming to Naruto's work, just so he could see Naruto.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Facebook for regular updates on my writing life! I sometimes do challenges and giveaways there as well, so you could win a oneshot much like this! Find the link on my profile.


End file.
